


Always

by Browneyedmami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedmami/pseuds/Browneyedmami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's last moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> In tribute to Alan Rickman's passing. RIP.

He had always known he would die by the hand of the dark lord. He had accepted that fact long ago, and now he was welcoming it. Looking up he saw her eyes. So many times he looked at Harry and wanted to hate him simply for being a part of his father. But then he would see her eyes, and they pierced his very dark soul. After all this time, he was still loyal to her. He gave Harry his memories and allowed death to claim him then, remembering her face in his mind, and always in his heart.


End file.
